ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: Undoing
(In Downtown Los Angeles, Aladar the Iguanodon, Eema the Styracosaurus and Url the Euoplocephalus encounter the Carnotaurus and the Hooded Stranger. Worjo, Cullin and Orrin were with the dinosaurs. They pull out their dinosaur cards.) * Aladar: Let's get this battle started. * Hooded Stranger: Heads up. You're going down! * Worjo: Stand back. We've got this. (The three dinosaurs face the Carnotaurus.) * Cullin: How do you like this one? (Cullin slashes her "Thunder Bazooka" card on her Dino-Holder. Eema's body surges with electrical power as she jumps, swirls in the air and crashes into the Carnotaurus, draining 920 health from it.) * Hooded Stranger: Give up already! * Worjo: Laura? I know what to do with this! Spike Arrow! (As Worjo swipes his card, Url shoots out a series of spike-like arrows into the Carnotaurus. He loses 600 of his health and is nearing defeat.) * Aladar: Careful, Orrin. The Carnotaurus is anticipating our move. * Orrin: Then, "Big Foot Assault" will work well. (Orrin swipes her card. Baylene the Giraffatitan comes from behind the Carnotaurus and stomps him down, defeating him. The possession curse on him has been lifted and as Baylene steps away, the hooded stranger is arrested by Worjo and unmasked as Laura.) * Laura: WHAT DID YOU DO?! You ruined everything! Aladar's death was going to be my masterpiece! YOU DESTROYED MY WORK! * Aladar: What is she talking about? Yes, you're right. Better put her away before she tries to hurt anybody again! (Orrin flies away from the area. In the pool, Jaddo and his friends arrive to rescue Carl and the old woman as some of the pies hit the pool. The other people run inside.) * Jaddo: Come on, let's get them inside. * Teyro: Oh my God. Run! Run! * Carl: Run! Honey! * Old Woman: I can't run! I can't even walk! (Jaddo grabs an oil can and pours oil to create a line. He lights a match, then lights it. The oil catches fire and explodes. In another helicopter...) * Maska: Alright. Third tornado. * Allison Lang: Look at the size of that thing. * Maska: Just stay focused. It's showtime! * Allison Lang: I'm on it! (grabs the bomb) Got it! * Maska: Alright. Strike it! (Allison strikes the bomb. The people watch from below.) * Old Woman: Who is that up there? * Jaddo: That's Maska. * Old Woman: You must be so proud. * Jaddo: Yeah. Yeah, I am. * Allison Lang: It's not working. The bomb didn't land right. (Allison attempts to leaves the chopper.) * Maska: Hey! * Allison Lang: We're out of bombs. What do we do? * Maska: I'll head back to base. Turbulence is picking up. (Fang the mutant shark attacks the skid of the helicopter.) * Allison Lang: Oh my God! The Shark! The Shark! * Maska: Watch out! Watch out! * Allison Lang: (equips the knife and stabs Fang) Get off me, get off me! Die already! Why won't you die?! Oh! (As Allison kills the shark, she falls from the chopper.) * Maska: Oh my God! No! (Suddenly, she is grabbed by a whip constructed by Orrin.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Pienado